parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Funny Animal Story
CoolZMovies's movie-spoof of 1995 Disney/Pixar film, "Toy Story". Cast: *Woody - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Buzz Lightyear - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Mr. Potato Head - Bambi (Bambi) *Slinky Dog - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Rex - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Hamm - Timon (The Lion King) *Bo Peep - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Sarge - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Sarge's Soliders - The Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Andy Davis - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Andy's Mom - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Baby Molly - Penny (The Rescuers) *RC - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Lenny - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Mr. Shark - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Snake - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Robot - Little John (Robin Hood) *Etch - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Mr. Spell - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Rocky Gibraltar - Thumper (Bambi) *Troll Dolls - The Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Sid - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Scud - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Combat Carl - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - The Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Lucky the Vulture (The Jungle Book 2) *Hannah - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Viper (Kung Fu Panda)/Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Baby Face - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Legs - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Hand-in-the-Box - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Roller Bob - Great Prince (Bambi) *Frog - Wally Gator *Jingle Joe - Top Cat *Ducky - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Rockmobile - Tantor (Tarzan) *Walking Car - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Burned Rag Doll - Quick Draw McGraw *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Iago (Aladdin) *Yellow Soldiers Toys - Sebastian and Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Sally Doll - Frances (Cats Don't Dance) Scenes: *Funny Animal Story part 1 - Opening (You've Got a Friend in Me") *Funny Animal Story part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Funny Animal Story part 3 - "Digga Tunnah" *Funny Animal Story part 4 - Basil the Space Ranger *Funny Animal Story part 5 - "Strange Things" *Funny Animal Story part 6 - Thomas O'Malley and Basil Fight/Sid (Frollo) *Funny Animal Story part 7 - Who Will Andy (Mowgli) Pick? *Funny Animal Story part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Funny Animal Story part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Funny Animal Story part 10 - Basil Meet the Vultures *Funny Animal Story part 11 - At Sid's (Frollo's) House *Funny Animal Story part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Frollo) *Funny Animal Story part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Funny Animal Story part 14 - Basil's Blue Bandage *Funny Animal Story part 15 - Sid's (Frollo's) Window to Andy's (Mowgli's) Window *Funny Animal Story part 16 - The Big One *Funny Animal Story part 17 - Basil I Can't Do This Without You' *Funny Animal Story part 18 - Thomas O'Malley Ask For Help *Funny Animal Story part 19 - 'Play Nice!' *Funny Animal Story part 20 - A Chase *Funny Animal Story part 21 - Rocket Power *Funny Animal Story part 22 - Christmas In Andy's (Mowgli's) House *Funny Animal Story part 23 - End Credits Category:CoolZMovies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Toy Story Movies